The King
The King is Clara's father, and the source of all her bigoted beliefs. Just as Clara is based somewhat on Ariel from The Little Mermaid, the King seems to be based on Ariel's father Triton. He is voiced by Jonathan Kimmel in the series and by Jess Harnell in the movie. Biography The King is the ruler of the Fairytale Kingdom. He drives a carriage, sometimes while drunk (which, according to Clara's Evil Stepmother, is the reason Clara's mother is no longer around). His favorite activity is watching strippers, whose activities he always refers to as "the ballet"; in fact, his preoccupation with strippers made his relationship with Clara an emotionally distant one, since he always spent more time with strippers than he did with his daughter. He appears to have an incestuous interest in his daughter; in addition to being eager to see her strip, in "Dirty Pranking No. 2", he gives her a kiss that seems passionate rather than familial, suggesting this stems from the fact that Clara looks like his late wife/Clara's mother. He does not appear to be very popular in his kingdom, as he is always surrounded by bodyguards. (Note: This character is not to be confused with the King of Insurance, a completely separate character from "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education".) In the movie, when Clara goes back to her kingdom, she encounters the person who is seemingly the actual king of the land. Though the man superficially resembles the King character from the series, Clara indicates that the character in the movie is not her father, and in turn, he proclaims that Clara is a fake and not his real daughter. The King is voiced by Jonathan Kimmel in the series. The alternate version of the character, from the movie, is also voiced by Jess Harnell. Appearance The King has a big white fluffy beard and mustache. He wears a golden crown with a red gem in it. He also wears a purple cloak and purple cape with a white trim. Episode Appearances Major Roles *Dirty Pranking No. 2 *Ghostesses in the Slot Machine Minor Roles *Alzheimer's That Ends Well *The Drawn Together Clip Show *Freaks & Greeks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *American Idol Parody Clip Show Mentioned *Hot Tub *Clara's Dirty Little Secret *The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! Episode Roles Dirty Pranking No. 2: When Clara and Spanky are arrested for defecating on pizza, the King bails them out, but believing Spanky to be a corrupting influence on his daughter, he forbids her to see Spanky anymore. When he later discovers that Clara disobeyed his order, he threatens to take her off the show at once. However, before they can leave, another pizza is delivered; with Spanky's inspiration, Clara defecates on it, and though the King is disgusted, he allows Clara to stay in the house when he sees her laughing and having fun for the first time in her life. Ghostesses in the Slot Machine: Clara becomes a stripper in order to try to win the King's affection; though her efforts are initially unsuccessful, the King eventually tells Clara (and Foxxy) that he loves her after watching his daughter have a wet lesbian make out session with Foxxy on stage. Alzheimer's That Ends Well: A flashback briefly shows the King as a young man, as he and several of his court servants stand around baby Clara's cradle before her Octopussoir makes them all vomit. The Drawn Together Clip Show: The King has a cameo appearance as an audience member. Freaks & Greeks: The King has a cameo appearance as one of the ill people in the "sick parent pile", a large pile in the corner of the living room comprised of many the housemates' ailing parents. American Idol Parody Clip Show: The King has a cameo appearance as an audience member. The King was also verbally mentioned in "Hot Tub", "Clara's Dirty Little Secret", and "The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie!". Trivia *In the episode Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, The King fell in love with Xandir and expressed strong sexual attractions for him, which may mean that he is either gay or bisexual. Either way, this is completely contradictory with his homophobia. It may be possible that The King actually thought that Xandir was a girl as he described him as a "talented young woman" but he would still technically be gay because Xandir is really a male. The King fell back in love with Clara and Foxxy at the end of the episode again and since then, it's unknown if he still has feelings for Xandir, or anyone of the male gender. *The King's personality in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine is very contradictory with that of his in Dirty Pranking No. 2. In Ghostesses in the Slot Machine, The King was shown to be a very neglectful father who didn't care about Clara or anything she did. Clara also mentioned that her father never told her that he loved her. In Dirty Pranking No. 2, he was shown to be very caring and even overprotective of Clara and he was seen telling Clara that he loved her multiple times. He also had an insestuous sexuality for her as he was seen making out with her multiple times. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Anti Gay Category:LGBT Category:Enemies of Spanky Category:Disney Characters Category:Royalty Category:Christians Category:Jess Harnell Category:Claire's Family Category:Deceased Category:Fathers Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Elderly